laenderlexikonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Niue
|- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Niue (Englisch: Niue; Niueanisch: Niuē), amtliche Langform Niue (Englisch: Niue; Niueanisch: Niuē), ist eine zu Neuseeland gehörige Insel im südlichen Pazifik und damit auf dem Kontinent Ozeanien, die international umstritten ist und häufig auch als unabhängiger Staat bezeichnet wird. Es ist eines der größten gehobenen Atolle der Erde, ist jedoch trotzdem nur sehr dünn besiedelt. Inhaltsverzeichnis: Etymologie (Flagge, Zeitzonen) Staatsgebiet (Geographie, Klima, Flora und Fauna) Humangeographie (Verwaltungseinheiten, Verkehr) Bevölkerung (Ethnien, Religionen, Sprachen) Kultur (Gesellschaft, Medien, Sport) Politik (Parteien, Außenpolitik, Wirtschaft) Kriminalität (Menschenrechte, Extremismus) Galerie (Karten, Amtsinhaber, Atlas) Etymologie Niue war ursprünglich im Englischen als Savage Island bekannt, benannt durch den Seefahrer James Cook, der die Insel entdeckte. Cook versuchte dreimal, die Insel zu betreten, wurde jedoch jeweils von den Eingeborenen daran gehindert. Einer Legende zu Folge benannte James Cook die Insel dann als Savage Island (deutsch: „Unzivilisierte Insel“), weil die Eingeborenen, die er sah, mit einer roten Farbe bemalt waren, die wie Blut aussah. Niuē ist der Name der Insel von den Eingeborenen. Es heißt übersetzt soviel wie „Siehe die Kokosnuss“. Nachdem im Englischen jahrhundertelang die abwertend klingende Bezeichnung Savage Island vorherrschte, setzte sich allmählich auch im Englischen der Inselname Niue durch. Niue hat sich dann auch im Deutschen für die Insel eingebürgert und wird heute auch in den meisten anderen Sprachen auf der Welt für die Insel verwendet. Flagge Die offizielle Flagge Niues führt oben links den Union Jack, welcher auf Niues Vergangenheit als Gebiet des Vereinigten Königreichs hinweis. Der Rest der Flagge ist ganz in gelb gehalten, welches die helle Sonne Niues als auch die Freundschaft zwischen der niueanischen Bevölkerung mit der Neuseelands symbolisiert. Der Union Jack ist mit weiteren Symbolen ergänzt: Die blaue Scheibe mit dem gelben Stern in der Mitte des Union Jack symbolisiert die tiefblaue See, welche die innere Autonomie Niues umgibt. Der Verbund mit Neuseeland wird durch die vier weiteren Sterne im Union Jack dargestellt. Die Flagge hat ein Seitenverhältnis von 1:2 und wurde offiziell am 15. Oktober 1975 eingeführt. Zeitzonen Niue verwendet das ganze Jahr über die Niue Time (NUT, UTC−11:00); eine spezielle Sommerzeit gibt es nicht. Da sich Niue auf der anderen Seite der Datumsgrenze von Neuseeland aus befindet, gibt es 23 Stunden Unterschied zur lokalen Zeit Neuseelands; im neuseeländischen Sommer sogar exakt einen Tag – dies bedeutet, dass Niue zwar von Ende September bis Anfang April die selbe Uhrzeit wie Neuseeland hat, es allerdings noch einen Tag früher ist. Bemerkenswert ist außerdem, dass das auch zu Neuseeland gehörige Territorium Tokelau aufgrund der Lage der Datumsgrenze Niue grundsätzlich einen Tag voraus ist, obwohl beide Gebiete auf dem selben Längengrad liegen. Staatsgebiet Niue befindet sich auf dem ozeanischen Kontinent und hier in der kontinentalen Region Polynesien. Niue hat eine Größe von etwa 160 km², das ist gut ein Drittel Hamburgs. Niue besitzt keine Landgrenzen zu Nachbarländern, da es gänzlich vom Pazifischen Ozean umgeben ist. Es befinden sich jedoch einige Inselgruppen in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Niue: Nördlich liegen Samoa und Amerikanisch-Samoa, östlich befinden sich die ebenfalls zu Neuseeland gehörenden Cookinseln und westlich liegt Tonga. Geographie Niue ist eine einsame Koralleninsel inmitten des südlichen Pazifischen Ozeans ohne vorgelagerte Inseln. Die Insel besitzt, wie üblich für eine Koralleninsel, keine Gebirgszüge und erhebt sich nur bis zu 67 Meter über den Meeresspiegel (der höchste Punkt hat keinen eigenen Namen und wird lediglich als Kulminationspunkt bezeichnet). Es gibt außerdem keinerlei natürlichen Flüsse oder Seen auf der Insel. Die Insel ist nahezu konturlos und besitzt lediglich zwei markante Buchten: Dies sind die Alofi Bay im Westen der Insel und die Avatele Bay im Südwesten. Allerdings ist fast die gesamte Insel durch Korallen vom offenen Meer abgetrennt (lediglich vor der Küste der Hauptstadt Alofi befinden sich auf einem kurzen Gebiet keine Korallen vor der Küste). Die Küsten steigen zumeist schnell an, so dass das gesamte Landesinnere eine Art Plateau bildet – sanfte Küstenabschnitte sind auf Niue eher selten. Die markantesten Landspitzen sind der Halagigie Point im Osten, der Tepa Point im Südosten und der Limufuafua Point im Süden der Insel. Der Norden und Osten der Insel sind nicht so zerklüftet; hier ragt vor allem der Liku Point heraus. Die Insel ist besonders im Inland und in den westlichen Küstenregionen stark bewaldet; die weiteren Inselgebiete sind offener. Ungefähr ein Fünftel Niues besteht aus unberührtem, wilden Wald. Erwähnenswert ist vor allem der Huvalu Forest im Südosten der Insel, welcher den größten Nationalpark der Insel bildet und dessen Ausläufer bis an die Alofi Bay an der Westküste reichen. Klima Auf Niue herrscht tropisches Klima mit aus Südosten kommenden Passatwinden. Das Klima ist – typisch für Regenwaldgebiete – das ganze Jahr über relativ konstant auf hohem Niveau um die 25 Grad, während es das gesamte Jahr über viel Niederschlag gibt. Die trockenste Zeit ist von Juni bis September, aber im Allgemeinen sind die Unterschiede zwischen dem niueanischen Sommer und dem niueanischen Winter kaum zu bemerken. Größer ist der Unterschied bezüglich der Tageszeiten, denn nachts ist die Temperatur bedeutend niedriger als tagsüber. Aufgrund des Mangels an besonderen Landschaftsformen wie zum Beispiel Gebirgen auf Niue ist das Wetter inselweit vergleichbar ohne besondere Unterschiede. Tropische Stürme richten auf der Insel zumeist keine großen Schäden an, weil die Korallenbänke, die fast die gesamte Insel umrunden, die Stürme abschwächen. Aus diesem Grund sind die Korallen vor Niue jedoch gefährdet. Flora und Fauna Niues Tier- und Pflanzenwelt ist stark polynesisch geprägt, wobei es auch Arten gibt, die nur auf dieser Insel vorkommen. Die gesamte Insel ist sehr waldreich und von einem typischen äquatornahen Regenwald bedeckt. Typische Pflanzen auf Niue sind der Bikkia, Rhus Taitensis und die Nördliche Weihnachtslilie; bekannt ist außerdem der als Zierpflanze beliebte Frangipani. Die Küstenregionen werden von großen Korallengebieten eingerahmt. Das Wasser um Niue ist sehr artenreich mit vielen verschiedenen Fisch- und Seeschlangenarten. Nur auf Niue kommt der Katuali vor, eine hochgiftige Seeschlange, die zu den gefährlichsten Tieren auf unserem Planeten gehört. Ebenfalls treten vereinzelt Haie vor der Küste auf. Auch Krabbenarten wie der Palmendieb kommen in den Küstenregionen vor. Niue ist bekannt für große Schmetterlingskolonien (Liste) und seine zahlreichen Vogelarten (Liste). Humangeographie Niue ist wie die meisten pazifischen Inseln dünn besiedelt und hat eine Bevölkerungsdichte von weniger als 7 Einwohnern pro Quadratkilometer. Sämtliche größeren Ortschaften auf Niue befinden sich an der Küste oder in unmittelbarer Nähe dieser, während sich im Inselinneren nur kleine Weiler mit sehr wenigen Bewohnern finden; das östliche und nördliche Inselinnere ist sogar gänzlich unbesiedelt. Der Größteil der Bevölkerung konzentriert sich allgemein gesagt auf die Westküste Niues, wo sich auch die Hauptstadt der Koralleninsel befindet. Dennoch gibt es auch kilometerlange Küstenabschnitte, die völlig der Natur überlassen sind. Verwaltungseinheiten Niue ist in 2 Areale (area / areas), Motu im Norden und Tafiti im Süden, gegliedert, welche sich wiederum auf 14 Dörfer (village / villages) aufteilen. Weitere Verwaltungseinheiten gibt es auf Niue nicht. Eine Besonderheit stellt der Ort Alofi dar, welches offiziell in die Dörfer Alofi North und Alofi South unterteilt ist – obwohl überhaupt keine offizielle Grenze zwischen diesen beiden Ortsteilen definiert ist, weswegen die beiden Dörfer auf Karten meistens zusammen dargestellt werden. Auch im niueanischen Alltag wird zumeist nicht zwischen Alofi North und Alofi South unterschieden, zumal sich beide zusammen den Hauptstadtstatus von Niue teilen. Verkehr Für eine Pazifikinsel ist Niue verkehrstechnisch sehr gut erschlossen. Sämtliche Orte der Insel besitzen einen Straßenanschluss und sind damit ans niueanische Straßennetz angeschlossen. Die wichtigste Straße ist die Ringstraße, die entlang der Küste um die gesamte Insel führt und die jedes Dorf Niues bedient. Über drei größere Straßen und eine kleine Anzahl weiterer Wege gelangt man auch ins Landesinnere und somit auf schnellerem Weg auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Insel, als es durch die Ringstraße möglich wäre. Unasphaltierte Straßen führen zudem zu Plantagen und zu Stränden. Insgesamt beläuft sich das Straßennetz auf 234 km. Im Südwesten der Insel nahe des Halagigie Points befindet sich der Flughafen von Niue, welcher 1970 eröffnet wurde. In Alofi gibt es zudem eine kleine Hafenanlage, welche jedoch, den äußeren Bedingungen der Korallenriffe geschuldet, nur von kleinen Schiffen angefahren werden kann – häufig findet man auch die Aussage, dass Niue keinen Hafen besäße, weil übliche Handelsschiffe nicht in Niue anlegen können und vom Meer aus durch kleine Beiboote beladen und entladen werden müssen. Eisenbahnlinien auf Niue bestehen nicht. Bevölkerung | width="50%" valign="top"| |} Niue hat weniger als 2.000 Einwohner, was eine Bevölkerungsdichter von nur 6,95 Einwohnern pro Quadratkilometer ergibt; damit ist Niue extrem dünn besiedelt. Es gibt auf Niue keine Stadtgebiete, so dass die gesamte Bevölkerung in Orten mit dörflichem Charakter lebt. Ein Drittel der Einwohner lebt in der Hauptstadt, Alofi. Niue leidet an einem Bevölkerungsrückgang, weil es viele Einwohner auf der Suche nach Perspektive nach Neuseeland zieht, weswegen ganze Weiler leerstehen. Ethnien Laut Volkszählung, bei welcher jeder niueanische Einwohner seine ethnische Zugehörigkeit angeben kann, sind 78,2 % der niueanischen Bevölkerung der niueanischen Ethnie zugehörig, während sich weitere 10,2 % als Pazifiker bezeichnen. Auf die zahlreichen europäischen Völker entfallen 4,5 % der Bevölkerung, auf Asiaten lediglich 0,2 %. Als gemischtrassig bezeichnen sich 3,9 % der niueanischen Bevölkerung. Die restlichen Bewohner fühlen sich keiner Ethnie zugehörig oder haben ihre Volkszugehörigkeit nicht angegeben. Etwa 20.000 Niueaner leben alleine in Neuseeland, womit Neuseeland eine höhere Zahl niueanischer Bürger aufweist als Niue selbst, das lediglich etwa 1.800 Einwohner hat, von denen gemäß oben genannter Prozentwerte nur 1.400 Niueaner sind. Das bedeutet, dass nur ungefähr jeder 15. Niueaner heute noch auf der Insel lebt. Religionen Nahezu die gesamte niueanische Bevölkerung ist gläubig und Kirchenbesuche haben auf der Insel einen hohen Stellenwert, womit die Religiosität Niues im krassen Gegensatz zum eher nichtgläubigen Neuseeland steht. Mit 79,4 % ist der weitaus größte Teil der Gläubigen christlich, hiervon gehören die meisten Menschen dem Kongregationalismus an. Ebenfalls große christliche Gruppen bilden die Katholiken und die Mormonen. Auf andere Religionen als das Christentum entfallen 8,6 % der Bevölkerung. Trotz des hohen Anteils an Gläubigen in der Bevölkerung, ist – wie in den meisten Ländern der Erde – die relative Zahl der Gläubigen seit Jahrzehnten am Sinken. Nicht nur der Anteil der Christen in Niue sinkt, auch die Zahl der Atheisten steigt phasenweise rapide. Lediglich die Gläubigen, die sich nicht dem Christentum zugehörig fühlen, verzeichnen ebenfalls eine leichte Steigung der prozentualen Werte. Sprachen Amtssprachen Niues sind Niueanisch und Englisch. Niueanisch wird von den meisten Bewohnern verstanden, gut die Hälfte der Einwohner spricht Englisch; etwa ein Drittel der Bevölkerung ist zweisprachig. Dennoch gibt es auch einen nennenswerten Anteil von Leuten auf der Insel, die keine der beiden Amtssprachen Niues beherrschen, nämlich gut 6 %. Kultur Die niueanische Kultur ist traditionell-polynesisch geprägt. Wie üblich im Pazifikraum ist Niue vor allem durch seine Tänze und seine Musik bekannt, welche nicht vergleichbar mit der der westlichen Kultur sind. Traditionelle Kultveranstaltungen nehmen eine bemerkenswerte Rolle im niueanischen Leben ein, wobei – nicht üblich für eine solche Kultur – auch Touristen gerne in diese Handlungen mit integriert werden. Dies geht so weit, dass beim Empfang wichtiger Staatsgäste sogar Kriegstänze zur Begrüßung aufgeführt werden, um dem Gast Ehre zu erweisen. Mit der Öffnung für die moderne Welt finden aber auch neuere Musikstile wie Reggae und Rap Einzug in Niue. Gesellschaft Bildung ist in Niue kostenlos und vorgeschrieben für eine Dauer von acht Jahren. Niue besitzt eine Schule und die Einschulungsrate beträgt 100 Prozent. Niue arbeitet mit der UNESCO zusammen an einer Möglichkeit zur Bildung von Kindern mit Förderbedarf. Die Alphabetisierung Niues beträgt etwa 95 % und ist damit für ozeanische Verhältnisse auf einem anständigen Niveau. In Alofi gibt es ein Krankenhaus, welches für Besucher der Insel im Regelfall Gebühren verlangt. Insgesamt gibt es gut zehn Ärzte auf Niue, womit auf 1.000 Einwohner sechs Ärzte kommen – eine im internationalen Vergleich extrem hohe Zahl. Es gibt keine nennenswerten Probleme mit Volkskrankheiten wie Malaria oder AIDS in Niue, und außer giftiger Seeschlangen gibt es auch keine besonders gefährlichen Tiere auf Niue. Medien Auf Niue gibt es nur eine Zeitung, die Niue Star, welche wöchentlich erscheint und die vom Journalisten Michael Jackson, welcher auf Niue bekannter als der gleichnamige „King of Pop“ ist, gegründet wurde. Außerdem gibt es mit der Broadcasting Corporation of Niue eine Rundfunkanstalt, welche den einzigen Fernsehsender (Television Niue) und den einzigen Radiosender (Radio Sunshine) anbietet; beide Sender senden jedoch nicht Rund um die Uhr. Sport Der populärste Sport auf Niue ist Rugby, bei dem das kleine Eiland sogar schon unbedeutendere Turniere gewinnen konnte; bekannt ist die niueanische Rugbynationalmannschaft dabei vor allem durch den Takalo – einen traditionellen Kriegstanz, der nach Siegen oftmals aufgeführt wird (mittlerweile wird der Takato häufig sogar vor angesehenen Gästen wie ausländischen Premierministern beim Empfang getanzt). Ein beliebter Sport für niueanische Frauen ist Netball. Weitere Sportarten, die auf Niue ausgetragen werden, sind Bowls, Cricket und Golf. Gerade Golf erfreut sich sonntags großer Beliebtheit, wenn die Arbeit im Land stillsteht, weil auf Niue stark auf die Einhaltung des Sonntags als Ruhetag geachtet wird. Niues Fußballverband, die Niue Island Soccer Association, ist zwar Mitglied in der OFC, dem ozeanischen Fußballverband, jedoch nicht im Weltverband FIFA. Der Fußball spielt auf der Insel nur eine untergeordnete Rolle und die Nationalmannschaft Niues hat in ihrer Geschichte nur zwei Spiele bestritten, die beide zweistellig verloren gingen und schon einige Jahrzehnte her sind. Auch die nationalen Vereine sind im ozeanischen Vergleich kaum konkurrenzfähig. Rekordmeister Niues ist der Talava FC. Politik Niue ist eine konstitutionelle Monarchie in freier Assoziation mit Neuseeland, womit Neuseeland faktisch der Suzerän Niues ist. Niue ist ein sich selbst verwaltendes Territorium. Die gesetzgebende und ausführende Gewalt unterliegt keinen Beschränkungen durch Neuseeland. Auf Wunsch von Niue nimmt Neuseeland weiterhin bestimmte Zuständigkeiten des Landes im Bereich der Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik wahr. Da Niue rechtlich Teil Neuseelands ist, ist der König Neuseelands (das heißt des Vereinigten Königreichs) gleichzeitig auch Staatsoberhaupt Niues, welcher durch den neuseeländischen Generalgouverneur vertreten wird. Chef der Regierung ist der niueanische Premierminister, welcher das Kabinett leitet, das aus insgesamt vier Personen besteht. Das Parlament beinhaltet 20 gewählte Volksvertreter – bei den Parlamentswahlen wählen die Bürger 6 Mitglieder auf herkömmlichem Wege (wobei jeder Bürger sechs Stimmen hat), während die restlichen 14 Volksvertreter innerhalb ihrer Dörfer gewählt werden. Hauptstadt von Niue ist Alofi. Parteien In Niue sind Parteien zwar grundsätzlich möglich, sie spielten auf der Insel aber nie eine herausragende Bedeutung. In der gesamten Geschichte Niues gab es erst eine einzige Partei, nämlich die Niue People’s Party (Volkspartei von Niue), die nur von 1987 bis 2003 bestand. Damit gibt es auf Niue seit 2003 keine politische Partei mehr und sämtliche Kandidaten, Parlaments- und Kabinettsmitglieder sind parteilos. Auch wenn es aus diesem Grund keine Fraktionen im niueanischen Parlament gibt (und damit auch keinen Fraktionszwang), gibt es weiterhin eine Opposition, weil nicht alle Parlamentsmitglieder Befürworter des jeweils herrschenden Kabinetts sind. Außenpolitik Die Außenpolitik Niues wird zumeist als eine Sache Neuseelands bezeichnet, wobei kein niueanisches Gesetz eindeutig die Verantwortung für die niueanische Außenpolitik festlegt. Niue ist in einigen internationalen Verbänden assoziiertes Mitglied, wird international aber von den meisten Staaten dennoch nicht als souveränes Land anerkannt, obwohl das Land weitere Teile seiner Politik eigenständig und unabhängig von Neuseeland durchführt. Obwohl offiziell Teil Neuseelands, gibt es 12 Staaten, die Niue als souveränes Land anerkennen: Australien, China, Indien, Israel, Malaysia, Nauru, Neuseeland (!), Papua-Neuguinea, Samoa, Singapur, Thailand und die Türkei; und außerdem noch die Cookinseln, welche selbst international umstritten sind. Wirtschaft Niue ist stark von neuseeländischen Hilfszahlungen abhängig, außerdem ist das Land auf ausländische Hilfe angewiesen. Wie fast überall in Polynesien leidet die Wirtschaft unter dem Mangel an Ressourcen, der Abgeschiedenheit und der geringen Bevölkerungszahl. Ungewöhnlich ist, dass sogar der Tourismus stark eingeschränkt ist, da es kaum Unterkünfte und keinen nennenswerten Strand gibt. Dennoch sind der Verkauf von Briefmarken und von Kunsthandwerk wichtige Einnahmequellen auf Niue. Die Landwirtschaft dient vor allem der Selbstversorgung. Niue plant, als erstes Land der Welt, seinen Energieverbrauch vollständig durch Windenergie zu decken. Offizielle Währung des Landes ist der Neuseeländische Dollar (NZ$), der in 100 Cent unterteilt wird. Wichtigster Handelspartner ist, wie zu erwarten ist, das Mutterland Neuseeland. Die meisten anderen wichtigen Handelspartner Niues befinden sich in der pazifischen Nachbarschaft. Kriminalität Kriminalität ist auf Niue im Grunde kaum vorhanden, wobei schon von sexuellen Übergriffen an Minderjährigen berichtet wurde. Niue gilt dennoch als eines der sichersten Länder weltweit, was sich auch daran zeigt, dass das einzige Gefängnis der Insel meistens unbesetzt ist. Menschenrechte Obwohl Teil des neuseeländischen Reichs gibt es keine Menschenrechtsverordnung wie im Mutterland Neuseeland. Es ist aufgrund verschiedener niueanischer Gesetze jedoch illegal, Menschen aufgrund ihrer Hautfarbe oder ethnischen Zugehörigkeit sowie ihres Geschlechts zu benachteiligen. Menschenrechtsorganisationen sehen teilweise die Rechte von Kindern und Frauen gefährdet, wobei auch diese Gruppen zumeist dieselben Rechte wie Andere genießen. Anders sieht es hier bei Homosexuellen aus, so sind sexuelle Handlungen zwischen Männern in Niue gesetzlich verboten (für Lesben ist kein entsprechendes Gesetz formuliert). Teilweise werden von säkularer Seite auch einige Sonntagsverbote kritisiert, welche es zum Beispiel allen Menschen – nicht nur Christen – verbietet, an Sonntagen Dinge wie Fischen zu verrichten. Extremismus Niue hat keine Probleme mit Extremismus jeglicher Art, und das Risiko extremistischer oder gar terroristischer Taten auf Niue gilt als nicht vorhanden. Außerdem ist Diskriminierung auf Niue gesetzlich verboten. Galerie Karten der Verwaltungseinheiten Dörfer (Englisch village, Plural villages) Auflistung der Amtsinhaber | valign="top"| | valign="top"| |} Nationaler Atlas Niue Niue Niue